Black Widow Uncovered
by Agent Abigail Black
Summary: Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow. There is very little that we know about her. This is my version of her life before the Avengers movie. It doesn't follow the comics or much of what is said about her background in the movie. This is my first fanfiction, so please be honest and fair in any reviews. This fic is AU and there is an OC in it, and it is FINALLY Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Avengers or any other marvel characters.

**This story is set before, throughout and after the Avengers movie. It is going to be based around Natasha Romanoff's background... Or how I think her background should be :) **

**This is my first story so please tell me about any mistakes or any ways to improve.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Natasha's POV **

**11:00 pm in an alleyway, Russia**

It was dark and cold in the silent, still backstreet's of Russia, I was stalking quickly through an alleyway after a middle aged man who looked about who looked to be about 50 years old. The trainers in the Red Room had ordered me the kill him, (this wasn't unusual) said that he was a threat (they always say this).

So far it didn't look like he knew I was following him, but then he wasn't supposed to! I was trained by the best, more like the best of the best. I smirked internally as I got close enough, jumping up on to his back wrapping my legs around his waist and with my Widow Bites in my hands I put my hands on his neck. He dropped unconscious to the ground, step one done. Bringing out my handgun and pulling the trigger I killed him quickly with a bullet to the head. Step two done mission complete.

I am the Black Widow training to be Russia's most deadly assassin.

Having done my job I headed back to base, (I don't even know what the place is called. I think that the Red Room had it taken off the map) where I could be myself for a while. As I slipped silently back into the shadows I thought that I felt someone's eyes following me, but I brushed it off as me being paranoid. When you are an assassin you learn that being paranoid can pay off sometimes.

As I entered the base camp I saw my trainer, he was a tall man with dark hair and neatly trimmed moustache. "Is the mission complete Natalia?" He asked

"Yes Sir the mission is complete. He is dead." I said forcing myself to be polite, I hated it here but it was kill or be killed here and I had decided very early on that I wasn't going to be killed.

"Natalia the guard will take you back to your room." My trainer stated, it was the same every time I came back from a mission so I wasn't surprised and followed the guard through the hallways to my room.

As I entered my dorm, I was nearly knocked over by my younger sister who; I share a dorm room with. She had long chestnut hair with streaks of red in it. Hazel green eyes and pale cream skin. I knew that when she was older she would be a real looker. I would be have to beat up any guy that even dared to look at her.

"Are you okay Nat?" She asked quickly in Russian. Looking me over to see if there was an blood, as she did each time I come back from a mission.

"Yes I am fine," I replied. Trying to stop her worrying about me. Like she always does.

"Have you been okay while I was on my mission Didyme?" I asked worried that one of the guards or trainer might have come in and beat her. Living here is no picnic, if you haven't done as well as you should or failed a mission... well lets just say you NEVER go on another mission.

"No, no ones come in." Didyme replied as I pulled her into a hug, and gently on to my bed.

"Good. I don't want you to get hurt, while I am on a mission." I said stroking her hair when she laid her head on my chest. We may be assassins but behind closed doors we are just siblings who are fighting for our very lives.

"Right we should get some sleep, we have training tomorrow." I said.

Didyme nodded. Pulling out of my arms and getting into her bed, I kissed her forehead before going and getting ready for bed and then getting in and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**That was the first chapter guys, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters

**Chapter 2**

**Previously**

"Right we should get some sleep, we have training tomorrow." I said Didyme nodded getting into her bed, I kissed her forehead before going and getting ready for bed and then getting in and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**6:00am the next morning training**

All the girls here had to be in the training rooms for 6:00am on the dot. Otherwise they would get punished, and by that the trainers meant that the guards would beat whoever was late. I was on a running machine with Didyme on the one next to me, morning training is two hours long and we change activities every half an hour.

I started off with running then go on to gymnastics which is mainly for our flexibility, then punching bags and finally sparring. I'll admit that I prefer the gymnastics and sparring because I have always liked gymnastics even before I came here, and as for sparring I always win. Let's just say that I have a competitive streak. I find running the most boring as there is no action in it so you have no adrenaline... Which means that running always hurts.

**8:30am Main Hall**

Having finished morning training and had a shower. Breakfast is next it is the most worrying time of the day for the girls who are over 13 years old, because the trainers not only come around and tell you if you have a mission but they also pick 3 girls out who have recently failed a mission or haven't done well enough in training and they are taken and put through all sorts of torture. We never see those girls again. It is no secret that girls have been raped before, that what I most worried about Didyme will be turning 13 this year which means that this could happen to her!

I have often wished that I could get us out of here, but if we weren't caught on the way out then we would eventually be caught no matter how much training we have had. Just as the three girls were dragged out of the hall our trainer came up to me.

"Black Widow you have a mission come with me to get briefed, Deadly Nightshade go back to your dorm." He ordered turning and walking away expecting me to follow him. I got up and followed my trainer giving my sister a nod as I went by. Knowing that she would go straight back to the dorm, hopefully she would be safe there.

**9:30 am briefing room**

"Black Widow your mission is to get as much information on an assassin who goes by the name of Hawkeye, we believe that he is a freelance." My trainer informed me.

Even though asking questions about missions had been quickly put to a stop I did wonder why this assassin is called Hawkeye. So like the good assassin that I am,

I said "yes Sir," politely and avoided looking in his eyes as a sign of respect.

"We found out that he is called Hawkeye because he is an excellent marksman, Black Widow you are only to get information and then come back and report to me. You are not to engage. Do you understand?" My trainer asked sternly.

"Yes Sir I understand," I replied.

"Good you can go Black Widow but be back here for 3:00pm sharp." He ordered.

"Yes Sir," I said as I was escorted out of the room by two guards, walking back into the maze of hall ways and to my dorm. Walking into to the dorm I saw Didyme studying Italian,

"Do you need any help?" I asked as I knew that she sometimes struggled with languages.

**10:15am Dorm Room**

Didyme looked up seeing me she smiled "yes please Nat," she said I smiled going over to her and beginning to help her with learning Italian.

**Time Skip 11:00am**

"Nat are you going to be okay on this mission?" Didyme asked worriedly.

"Of course I am, why what's bothering you Di?" I asked turning and looking her in the eye.

She met my eyes but she looked nervous, "I think the powers that I have over the shadows are getting stronger, I don't feel safe when you're not here. Our trainer's giving me these funny looks," Didyme said.

I am worried now it is no secret here that Didyme has the power to control shadows, the trainers at the Red Room have been wanting to start sending her out on missions since she was ten years old but someone higher up the chain always stops them.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, I will only be away for a few hours." I said we had an unspoken rule that we would never mention trying to get out, because realistically we would never get out and get away with our lives. I didn't like to think of my sister killing but the truth of the matter is that we will be doing the Red Rooms dirty work until we get caught or killed. Personally I would prefer to be killed than locked up for the rest of my life.

"A lot can happen in a few hours Nat," Didyme whispers sighing under my breath I pull my sister close. We sit there for an hour before it is time for our lessons in computers.

**1:00pm in the Main Hall**

After finishing our lessons, we have an hour for lunch. There is not much talking in the hall most of us have learnt that it is best not to make emotional attachments to anybody other than your dorm partner. It is just a protection mechanism not to get attached in case they are kill or caught.

Of course my bond with my sister is closer than most other room mates... Well on to less sappy topics, like the food that we have to eat here its disgusting, it has no flavour, no texture I wouldn't know this if I hadn't been on a mission where I had to eat food on the job. The cook probably deliberately makes the food taste so horrible.

"Tasha, shouldn't you get some rest before your mission tonight?" Didyme asked quietly as she looked at me.

"Yeah I should, are you going to come?" I ask just as quietly, so that we don't attract the attention of the guards.

"Yes I am going to come." she told me, we both got up at the same time and started walking back to our dorm through the maze of hallways. When we got there Didyme open the door and walked through it, I followed her in then went and laid on my bed.

"What are you going to be doing while I rest?" I ask she looks over at me before answering,

"I am going to be studying German," nodding I close my eyes trusting my sister to wake me up on time.

**Time Skip 2:45pm Dorm Room**

I wake up quickly when I fell someone shaking me, immediately jumping up into a defensive position before I realise that it was just Didyme. She doesn't even look surprised, in fact she is all tensed up ready for a fight. We are not really going to fight, it is just the way that we have been trained we have to be ready to defend ourselves at less than a moments looks me in the eye as we both relax,

"Its 2:45pm. You need to go to the briefing room now or you will be late," she tells me.

"OK then I will see you later tonight." I tell her as I get up and walk to the door and go out of it without looking back.

**3:00pm Briefing Room**

Striding up to the door, I then knocked sharply on the it and waited to be told to come in.

"Come in Black Widow," I walked in and waited for my trainer to speak.

"You know what your mission is?" He asked

"Yes Sir I know what I have to do," I replied he nodded approvingly

"Good the guards will take you to go and get suited up" my trainer said one of the guards took my arm and lead me towards the weapons room.

When we got there the guards waited outside my changing room as I went in and put on my black cat suit, which had all my weapons on. As I came out again they lead me to the exit where my trainer was waiting by my motorbike, yes I had learned how to drive.

"I will expect you back no later than 12 this evening Black Widow" he said firmly.

"Yes Sir," I replied as I got on my bike and drove off towards the bad parts of the city where my target Hawkeye was said to be.

* * *

**That was chapter to guys as usual please review and tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters

**Chapter 3**

**Previously**

"Yes Sir," I replied as I got on my bike and drove off towards the bad parts of the city where my target Hawkeye was said to be.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

In the backstreet's of Moscow where all the darker and dangerous people live, and where the black market is. More importantly where assassins usually are because its the people who are around here that would need to hire an assassin. According to what my trainer has told me Hawkeye is a freelance assassin so in order to get money he would need to get hired.

Now it would be really good if I could catch him in action, but I have a weird feeling that its not going to happen. Gracefully I got off my motorbike where I had parked it discreetly in a hidden back alley, then moving swiftly into the shadows of the alley and walking out unseen. For a while I wander in and out of some of the shops pretending to look at the things in them, while keeping an eye out for Hawkeye.

Its already 5:30pm before I see him, immediately go into tracking mode keeping far enough away from him that he won't suspect anything but close enough so that I can hear anything he might say.

**11:00pm Back Alley**

I have got enough information on Hawkeye over last few hours. That I won't be yelled for not getting enough, this happened on my first information gathering mission. It was only my amazing track record that kept me alive. I know where he is staying and that he has a job from a man called Andrei Volson for tomorrow night.

I had subconsciously noticed that he was very handsome and that when he spoke he didn't have a Russian accent nor did he speak Russian, its very lucky that we have to learn English as a lot of people speak it. Just as I was about to get on my bike when I sensed someone behind me, I spun around drawing my gun as I did only to find myself face to face with Hawkeye.

He was smirking at me!

"Well, its nice to know who has be tailing me." He drawled out in English. "Its nice to know that they are sending beautiful girls to follow me." he says cockily.

Knowing that surprise has flashed through my eyes before I could hide it, I just glared back at him. Not giving him the satisfaction of a reply.

"Oh I knew someone was there since about 8:00pm, but you are very well trained are you going to tell me your name?" He asked cocking his head to the side, I decided to keep quiet but I smirked a little knowing that I had been tailing him long before 8:00pm.

"I would tell you mine but as you have been following me I am going guess that you already know it." Hawkeye said casually

**Hawkeye's POV **

**_Flashback_ **

_When I first realised that I had someone tailing me it was around 8:00pm I was too well trained not to notice things like this, truthfully I was very surprised that it was a girl that was tailing me and that she probably wasn't much older than I am!_

_ What's more was that I had heard of her, it is a little difficult not to recognise her with her bright red hair and green eyes. She has a slender figure and that cat suit leaves little to the imagination, she was known as the Black Widow and had been around for about three years on this job._

_ She obviously started young just like I did, deciding that I wouldn't confront her just yet but when she stops tailing me that I would start following her and then confront her._

_**End of flashback**_

Looking at her I waited for the Black Widow to say something. "Please don't tell me that you don't speak English." I said.

She gave me the death glare in fact, I am sure she is wishing that I am dead right now. With the way she is glaring at me, if looks could kill I would be ten foot under.

"Of course I speak English!" she snapped at me she had a Russian accent but other than that her English was perfect. It seems that pissing her off is a good way to get her to talk, but it is probably a very good way of getting her pissed off enough to kill me.

"I can help you Black Widow, if you want to be helped." I told her.

**Natasha's POV**

If I want to be helped? What does he mean?

"What do you mean Hawkeye?" I ask quietly this guy is making no sense he rolls his eyes.

"I know that you are being trained and are working for an organisation, I recently got out of an organisation like that. You don't have to be used as a killing machine! I can get you out of the country if you can get out of where you are staying." He explained.

I stopped hiding my emotions and gaped at him in shock, "If you have been trained anything like me you would know not to trust so easily, and you would ask why I was tailing you." I said shocked Hawkeye looked at me.

"I don't trust you yet. But I want to help because I know how bad it is to be treated like a killing machine, and if I had any hope that you would tell me why you were tailing me then I would have asked." Hawkeye explains.

I sigh "I suppose that's true how long will you be in Russia Hawkeye?" I ask him.

"I will be here for two more days." He answers, smirking at me obviously happy that he is probably going to be getting his own way.

"Okay I have to get back now, but if I decide to come I will be bringing one other person with us and I will meet you here in two days time. At 1:00am." I tell him before getting on my my and driving back to base.

**Back at Base**

The guards are there to meet me when I get back, they lead me into the weapons room and tell me to get changed. After I change they lead me into the briefing room where my trainer is waiting.

"What information did you get Black Widow?" He asks.

Then I tell him what I found out but I don't give away that I have met Hawkeye and that it is very possible that I might agree to get out of here with him. I do not have a death wish!

When my trainer feels that I have given him everything he says,

"Go to your dorm Black Widow if I have a follow up mission I will tell you at breakfast tomorrow."

I leave the briefing room and walk through the halls to my dorm and do in, see that my sister is asleep I go straight to bed trying decide if I will tell my sister what happened on this mission tomorrow.

* * *

**That is chapter 3 guys hope it was up to your standards, please tell me what you think in reviews and if there is anything I can improve on.**

**FireFly**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 4 **  
**Previously**

I leave the briefing room and walk through the halls to my dorm and do in, see that my sister is asleep I go straight to bed deciding that I will tell her what happened tomorrow.

* * *

**Didyme's POV 6:00am Training Room.**

Nat has been acting weird since we got up this morning, I know that she is hiding something and she hasn't told me what it is yet. Training has only just started the rotation has changed again as it does every once in a while, we are doing sparring first.

Nat is currently winning in the match that she is in, she could have already finished it I have seen three openings that she could have taken. Obviously she wants to draw this match out probably so that she can build up to the finish. Natasha had suddenly flipped her body and had rapped her thighs around her neck and brought her down to the ground.

Well it was a good way to finish the match.

"Right Deadly Nightshade you are up next against Tiger Lily." The trainer ordered as Nat came out of the ring and gave me a subtle nod of into the ring I was quite sure that I would win. Nat and I always come out on top.

My fight hardly started before I saw a gap in Tiger's defences and took the chance subsequently leaving her flat on her back, and she would probably have a black eye in the morning. As I waited for all the other girls to fight, knowing better than to speak during training I watched the other girls techniques to see if I could learn anything from them. It is always good to know how the others fight because you could be fighting them next, and that is a good way to get an advantage.

Soon all the girls had fought and we moved on to the next activity: the punching bag. This is a good way to take out your anger and get your punches just right. It seems that Nat has a lot of anger to work out this morning.

Just then a terrifying thought occurred to me what if her mission last night had gone wrong! She could get into so much trouble. I hadn't had a chance to speak to her about it yet because I had fallen asleep before she got back which I don't usually do, but I would have to wait until we are back in the dorm to speak her her. The rest of the mornings training passed quickly and we were sent to get washed up and ready for breakfast.

**8:30am Main Hall**

As usual the Main Hall was quiet as we eat our breakfasts. I look over at my sister,

"Are you okay Tasha?" I ask her quietly.

Looking at me she nodded, "yeah I am fine. I just have a bad feeling about today is all," Tasha answered she look worried that was making my worry.

We have to be very good at hiding our emotions here, everyone has difficulties at some point the longer you're here the easier it get most of the time. I think I have more trouble because I am one of the younger ones.

The trainers are coming in now giving out missions and taking the struggling girls away, I stopped hoping a long time ago that they would just be sent away. But you can't just send a trained assassin out into the world, without expecting trouble to come back at you.

Our trainer approached us "Black Widow you have a mission for tomorrow night, come to the briefing room this afternoon." He ordered as with all the trainers there was no emotion on his face or even in his eyes, it was actually quite scary until you get used to it.

"Yes Sir, What time?" Tasha asked respectfully though at the moment I should call her the Black Widow as she is in that frame of mind.

"You should come at 4:00pm on the dot Black Widow," he informed her before turning on his heel and stalking away.

**2:30pm Dorm Room**

After going to lessons for the day and then eating lunch, Nat and I had made our way to our dorm. I sat down on my bed and looked over at Nat, who was brushing her hair back into a low ponytail.

"Are you going to tell me what went on in your mission yesterday evening?" I asked "you haven't said anything about it." I said nervously.

**Natasha's POV**

Sighing as I finished my hair I turned and looked over at Didyme, I still hadn't decided if I should tell her about it. We usually tell each other everything but, what if I couldn't pull it off? It would be a huge disappointment to her, I know that she wouldn't blame me but I don't think that I can tell her.

"I can't tell you Di, it could be very dangerous and I don't want to have you mixed up in it." I explained to her she looked very disappointed and worried we usually shared everything with each other but I couldn't share the fact that a freelance assassin had offered them a way out if they could get out of this base.

Didyme didn't look like she wanted to accept my answer but finally she nodded "I will trust you this time and if it blows up in your face, I will make you tell next time. That is a promise." She stated firmly.

I knowing that, that was the best I was going to get I nodded "okay." Didyme smiled at me before turning to her desk and opening a text book and began to take notes from it.

Sighing internally it seems that she is going to give me the cold shoulder for a little while, so I go to my desk and get a work book out on Latin, why I decided to learn this particular language I don't know but it is actually quite interesting.

**4:00pm Briefing Room**

I am standing outside the briefing room having just knocked and I am waiting to be let in, my trainer calls out.

"Come in Black Widow." I walk into the room and stand respectfully waiting for him to say more "your mission is to kill Hawkeye, we have decided that he is a threat." My trainer tells me now I am shocked I didn't expect that but then to my knowledge the Red Room has never used a male assassin before, obviously they see no reason to start now.

"Yes Sir, I understand my mission and it will be done tomorrow night as you asked." I said nodding my head, the trainer looked at me for a minute before saying.

"Very good Black Widow, you are becoming a fine assassin the other trainers are quite jealous that I get to train you. I just hope that Deadly Nightshade now lives up to my expectations."

To say I am shocked is an understatement I have never been praised before, lucky I am able to keep the shock off my face.

"Thank you sir, could I suggest something?" I ask I am thinking on my feet here but if this works we may just be able to get out.

He raises a brow at me before saying "have care how you word your suggestion," but nodding at me to continue.

"I know that in the rules here we are not allowed to go on missions before we are 13 years old, but do the rules say anything about someone who will soon be turning 13 years old watching an older assassin working on a mission?" I ask quickly carrying on because I know that this will be my only chance, "you want Deadly Nightshade to be as good as I am becoming, then you would the most respected trainer here why not have her shadow me on this mission. She wouldn't take part but she could have some first hand experience." I explained being careful to keep my face blank so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

"That is a very good suggestion Black Widow, after all it seems that there is a loophole in that rule. You must tell nobody else of this but I will let you bring Deadly Nightshade with you on this mission." My trainer said I can see a dangerous glint in his eyes, probably thinking about being the top trainer here.

I have to hold back a shudder of discussed and I feel very glad that if all goes well soon I will never have to see him again. As well as not having to deal with how angry he will be when we don't come back.

For now though I have to play the good assassin and do as I am told "yes Sir I won't tell anyone," I say respectfully.

"Good you are dismissed." He tells me l walk out of the room to where two guards are waiting to take me back to my dorm where I have to wait for evening training with my sister.

**9:00pm Dorm Room**

Evening training and dinner passed quickly for me, even though Didyme is still giving me the cold shoulder due to me not telling her what happened on my mission. She may have accepted that I am not going to tell her what happened but she still is not happy about it, this is her way of making me very much aware of it.

She is asleep now I have decided that I will tell her she will be shadowing my mission tomorrow morning, save her asking me questions about it tonight.

I haven't told her yet not because I don't trust her but because if I am found out she will have no knowledge of what I was planning, therefore she won't be able to get in trouble.

Deciding that it is high time to switch my brain off I lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

**That chapter 4, please review and tell me what you think and if there are any suggestions for upcoming chapters and of course if there is anything I can improve on.**  
**Firefly.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Cat girl in response to your question I am willing to consider putting a requested OC into my story but you would have to give me a description. That is of course if I understood your question, because this is my first fanfiction I might be a bit behind in how some things work. But please bare in mind that I will be introducing another OC of my own later in the story.**

**Also thank you for all your reviews, the more reviews I get the quicker I will write. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously**

Deciding that it is high time to switch my brain off I lay down and go to sleep.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

**5:30am Dorm Room**

As usual I woke up early, actually the whole building woke up early because of the fact that training starts at 6:00am and you do not want to be late. Having already got ready I looked around for Didyme, it seems that she is probably finishing up in the bathroom.

I would talk to her about shadowing me on the mission when she comes out. I settle myself on my bed and wait for Didyme to come out of the bathroom, I didn't have to wait long looking up as I heard the door open and seeing my sister coming through it.

"Didyme I need to speak with you," she glanced at me and nodded silently for me to continue, "you will be shadowing me on my mission this evening, our trainer has requested it." I told her.

She looked surprised and then seemed to recover a bit from the shock before asking "Is it allowed? We aren't allowed to go on missions before we are 13 years old." Didyme stated sighing I sat down and explained that the trainer had checked the rules and shadowing another girl on a mission was allow as long as the under 13 year old doesn't actively participate in the mission.

**Didyme's POV**

I was shocked not just because I would be shadowing Tasha on a mission but because she didn't seem bothered about it. Tasha had always said that she wanted me to stay out of missions for as long as possible.

"Why don't you sound bothered about you always told me that you wanted me to stay out of missions for a long as possible." I asked her confused Tasha seemed to have closed off like she didn't want to say anything.

"I think that you should get some experience." Tasha said then paused for a few seconds "come on we have training in a few minutes." She said.

I sighed seeing that I wasn't going to get anything out of her at the moment, that it would be in my best interest to get to training on time. So I followed Tasha out of the dorm and along the corridors to the training room, where we would do two and a half hours of intensive training. Working on everything from sparring to endurance.

**2:30pm Dorm Room**

The day had been going quite quickly up until a few minutes ago but now it is really dragging I don't know whether I was very excited about this or just nervous. I wish that Tasha hadn't decided that today is one of the days, that she decided that she was going to close off from everyone and everything including me.

Especially when I really need to talk to her about me shadowing her on a mission. I had a feeling that there was definitely a connection between me shadowing her on a mission, her behaviour over the past couple of days and why she isn't telling me what happened on her last mission.

Speaking or rather thinking of Natasha where is she? I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning, and she wasn't at lunch.

**Natasha's POV Training Room**

I couldn't bring myself to face my sister hence why I wasn't making sure she was okay with going on this mission, and why I am in the training room beating up a punching bag. No doubt if Didyme was here she would be asking me what the punching bag ever did to offend me or something along those lines. I truth the bag had done nothing other than be an object, that I could release all my pent up emotions on without hurting anyone.

I was starting to doubt that I had made the right decision about no tell Didyme my plan to get us out of here, and I never doubt myself!

Which to me is even more worrying as I don't like change. In fact I am not sure what I am going to do with myself if we get out of here because this is all I have ever known. But Didyme would definitely adapt easily because she is just that type of person. Though that is not to say that she is not dangerous, hell the one time I underestimated her I ended up flat on back with her telling me that she could take care of herself and not to treat her like a child.

That was one big wake up call for me, I had always been subtly protecting her from the trainers and even some of the other girls and she had grown up quicker than I had expected. Therefore she didn't need my help as much as she used too.

Which was something I had trouble accepting quickly, and I still have trouble with it now but I have just learnt to hide as much as I can. But I know that she is my weakness and could compromise me very easily, which in itself is worrying.

Huh I seems like I worry about far too much.

Finally I decide that it's probably a good idea to go back to the dorm and get some rest before the mission tonight.

**4:00pm Dorm Room**

I entered the dorm to find my sister sitting on her bed pretending to read a book, which other wasn't that interesting or she had something else on her mind as she looked up immediately to see who had come in.

"Hey Didyme, I think you should probably get some rest for the mission tonight because it is going to be a late one." I said she glared at me okay I think she is very annoyed with me.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Didyme asked sounding shocked still sending the death glare at me she's got really good at it as well.

"I'm thinking that the right answer is no but I'm not sure what you want me to say." I said slowly, before I almost immediately released that was the the wrong thing to say.

"Not sure what I want you to say!" Didyme hissed dangerously at me.

**Didyme's POV**

I cannot believe her! 'Not sure what I want her to say'! The truth would be a good start.

"Well you could start with where you have been I haven't seen you since breakfast! Or you could explain to me what's going on, why you are acting like this? You could try to bloody trust me!" I snapped at her I am quite proud to say that Tasha defiantly looked shocked and that she obviously wasn't sure what to say now.

"Didyme I don't know how to explain what is going " Tasha starts but I cut her off,

"You know what Natasha just don't bother you obviously are not going to let me in. I might as well go and talk to the wall sometimes getting you to open up is harder than getting blood out of a stone." I say rolling over to get some rest before the mission.

**Natasha's POV**

Well I was probably asking for it that time, it hurt what she said to me but at times like this it is very much true which is even harder to admit. We hardly ever fight we're not like normal siblings, we have had to rely heavily on each other to keep safe and well to put things into perspective alive.

So when we do fight it tends to be rather explosive, often ending with one of us yelling at the other and then storming off or something very much like that. We don't do things in halves, that's one thing that applies to both of us. I think to myself as I prepare myself for bed then get in and set an alarm so that I can wake up in time for the mission.

**11:30pm**

The alarm goes off waking both of us up for the mission, I really hope that this Hawkeye guy is going to keep his word otherwise I could get in a lot of trouble. There is a tense silence between Didyme and I and neither of us seem willing to break it, in the end I speak first.

"Di remember that you are only shadowing me, and you will be fine this is a simple in and out mission. Hopefully with no hidden surprises." I say giving her a hint but she understands the look I give her and doesn't comment as we leave the dorm and head for the briefing room.

When we get there our trainer confirms that I know what to do. Then sends us into the weapons room to get shockingly enough our weapons, even though Didyme will not be fighting the trainer had told her to get weapons just in case. When we got to the garage where my motor bike is kept the trainer is waiting for us there.

"Remember Black Widow take Hawkeye out, and Deadly Nightshade you are only to watch. Be back be 2:00am" he orders I nod.

"Yes Sir" I say.

"Yes Sir" Didyme says at the same time as me he nods then walks away.

"Come on this is our ride into the city," I tell her "it will take at least an hour to get there so we better get moving."

"Okay and Widow please tell me that you can actually drive that thing without causing a major accident," Didyme said teasingly as she got on to the bike behind me.

I turn and glare playfully at her "of course I can" I snap back at her knowing that we are back to normal at least for now. We don't talk much on the drive down to the city partly because even we would struggle to hear each other over the engine and that at the moment we are perfectly happy to just be in each others company.

When we get into the city I park the bike in a back alley, and then lead Didyme out on to the quiet streets "come on I know a place we can wait Hawkeye out," I tell her quickly leading her through the streets until we get to the alley where I had agreed to meet Hawkeye at 1:00am.

"Should we go up on to the roof then we can see better?" Didyme asks I nod easily climbing up the drain pipe on to the roof Didyme follows me up, I know that now is probably the best time to tell my sister what I have done.

No one in the Red Room can hear us and we have got a good 45 minute wait before Hawkeye gets here. Turn to my sister "hear me out before you say anything okay?" I ask of her. I know that my eyes are begging her to understand and be patient with me.

"Okay Tasha take your time." Didyme says gently obviously she knows that this might be a difficult explanation.

"When I went on that scouting mission a few days ago, I had just come back to my bike to come back when I felt someone behind me. Hawkeye had noticed me tailing him at about 8:00pm and had followed me after I left him."I started.

Taking a breath before carrying on "he didn't want to hurt me or even know who I was, he already knew who I was. It seems that my reputation speaks for its self, and he offered me away out of the Red Room. Away out of being a killer for the rest of my life, of course I didn't trust him at first, still don't." I tell her and then carry on.

"But he was trained in an organisation like the Red Room and wanted to help get others out of similar organisations. So I told him to meet me here and 1:00am today and that I would be bringing someone else with me and left, so that I could get back on time." I explained Didyme looked shocked and a little scared before she hugged me.

"Thank you Tasha, I always said you would find away out." Didyme said "did you make the trainer think he was going to get something out of having me shadowing you on this mission?" She asked.

I smirked, "yes I did, there are no rules against under 13 year old shadowing an older girl on a mission, I just planted the seed that you would be a better assassin if you had some first hand experience and his own greed did the rest." I said.

I spotted Hawkeye entering the alley and signalled it to Didyme, before at the same we both lightly jumping off the roof landing in a role and springing to our feet.

"Nice to see a man that can be on time and keep his word, its quite an impressive find. Wouldn't you say Shade?" Didyme smirked at she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes it is. Do you think we should keep him Widow?" Didyme asked. Hawkeye it seems had had enough of being talked about but not acknowledged,

"This is the other girl you wanted to bring with you?" He asked.

**Hawkeye's POV**

It had to be said I didn't think I had got the raw end of the deal here, both of these girls were beautiful. I think any guy would be lucky to get to spend time with them.

"Yes this is Shade we have shared a dorm together for 9 years but I am 3 years older than her." Black Widow told me.

I smiled at her "nice to meet you Shade," I said.

She nodded "you too, but can we do pleasantries later because I would like to be as far away from here as possible when they start looking for us at about 3:00am." Shade said glancing at Black Widow as if to check something.

"Yes that's right they give you an hour after you mission your time to get back in case you got held up so yes we should get moving,"

Black Widow in forms me. I nod "okay we can get far enough away in that time so we don't get caught, follow me I have a car not far from here." I tell them as I lead them out of the dark alley way and on to the streets up to a very plain, boring car that wouldn't stand out anywhere.

"Nice choice," Widow comments.

"Thanks I didn't think we should stand out too much in this." I said calmly as I got in the girls both got in the back, I had a strange feeling that they were hiding something very big from me.

But them Widow has already said that she doesn't trust me so why should I think that they would tell me anything.

"I have a safe house in Scotland, I it sounds faraway but we can make our way there and it should be far away enough that we won't be found there." I explain to them.

Widow nods "good idea, I think that we should try to get out of the country tonight. Then stop for a rest somewhere." Widow suggests.

"Yeah that's along the lines of what I was thinking." I said then we lapsed into silence.

**8:00am Outside the borders of Russia**

Widow and I had shared driving to make sure we got across the border without any accidents now the three of us had booked in at a motel to rest for a while before moving on.

* * *

**That's chapter 5 guys hope you enjoyed it, as always please review and tell me what you think.**  
**Firefly**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 6**  
**Previously**  
**8:00am Outside the borders of Russia**

Widow and I had shared driving to make sure we got across the border without any accidents now the three of us had booked in at a motel to rest for a while before moving on.

* * *

**Natasha's POV **  
**2:00pm Motel Room**

After six hours of sleep in the rather lumpy motel bed I was woken by bright sunlight coming in through a gap in the curtains, mentally cursing whoever had left the curtains with a gap in them. Before getting up to go and close them properly even though I knew that the chances of me getting back to sleep again were zero percent.

I looked over at Didyme seeing that she was still asleep, I searched to room for Hawkeye before seeing that he had fallen asleep on the sofa. It didn't look very comfortable but being the not so nice assassin that I am, I decided to leave him there Hawkeye was a very odd assassin he said he didn't trust me. But by now if I had wanted to I could have killed him five times over, although I probably wouldn't have because he helped me get Didyme out before she had to go on a mission where she would have to kill someone.

I was glad that my sister didn't have to become a killer any more... but if we didn't start moving again soon we would all be killed when the Red Room finds not if, when because I know that they will find if we don't get further away than this thought in mind I go over to Didyme and shake her awake, she scowls at me

"Why did you wake me up?" she grumbled at me as she sat up and stretched.

"I woke you up because we have to get moving if we don't want to be found by the Red Room," I paused "and because I thought you might want to come up with a creative way to wake him up." I said quietly to avoid waking Hawkeye up while jerking my thumb in his direction.

A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes after all we were both still teenagers... even if we had been trained to be assassins for the better part of our lives, and there is nothing better than pranking someone to prove it.

Didyme smirked "what about a bucket of water," she suggested quietly I nodded watching as she let the shadows open up and stepped confidently into them, Didyme hadn't used or even mentioned her powers to me since a few days ago when she had told me the trainers were giving her funny looks.

_**Flashback**_

_"Nat are you going to be okay on this mission?" Didyme asked worriedly._

_ "Of course I am, why what's bothering you Di?" I asked turning and looking her in the eye. _

_She met my eyes but she looked nervous, "I think the powers that I have over the shadows are getting stronger, I don't feel safe when you're not here. Our trainer's giving me these funny looks," Didyme said._

_ I am worried now it is no secret here that Didyme has the power to control shadows, the trainers at the Red Room have been wanting to start sending her out on missions since she was ten years old but someone higher up the chain always stops them. _

_"I'm sure you'll be okay, I will only be away for a few hours." I said we had an unspoken rule that we would never mention trying to get out, because realistically we would never get out and away with our lives. I didn't like to think of my sister killing but the truth of the matter is that we will be doing the Red Rooms dirty work until we get caught or killed. _

_"A lot can happen in a few hours Nat," Didyme whispers sighing under my breath I pull my sister close. We sit there for an hour before it is time for our lessons in computers._

**_End of Flashback_**

I pulled myself out of my memories in time to see Didyme coming back out of the shadow with a bucket of water in one hand, she glanced back at me as she stalked swiftly over to Hawkeye.

I smirk at her nodding my head silently telling her to continue, she tips the whole bucket of water (which I am pretty sure is cold) over his head and quickly comes back over to where I am sitting on my bed.

**Hawkeye's POV**

I yelped jumping up as I suddenly feel cold and wet, shaking my head trying to get the water off. When I hear laughing coming from my right look up to see Black Widow and Deadly Nightshade laughing at me from one of the beds.

"What was that for?" I ask pouting before I can stop myself.

"Aww Widow look he's pouting." Shade said while smirking at me, looking very pleased with the situation I have found myself in.

Widow rolls her eyes "that was to wake you up we need to get moving before the Red Room catch up with us, they know that we are not stupid and we will have headed out of the country by now." Widow explains as if I have asked her for directions not why I had been woken up with the use of water.

"Well couldn't you have woken me up like a normal person and told me that?" I asked as I went to find a towel and clean clothes from my bag, then going into the bathroom.

**Didyme's POV**

Natasha and I silently decided that we would wait until Hawkeye came back out of the bathroom before one of us would answer his question. Hawkeye seem to be an extremely laid back assassin, if that had of been me or Tasha we both would have beaten up the person or persons responsible for waking us up in such a Hawkeye came back out of the bathroom Tasha answered his question before I could.

"Where would be the fun in waking you up like a normal person?" she asked smirking at him,

Hawkeye shook his head "so that how you want to play it is it?" he asked.

"Well not exactly... it was partly meant for a test to see if you would turn on us. and of course for our own amusement." I told him he shook his head again,

"I take it that I passed then seeing as I am not dead already," Hawkeye stated.

Natasha rolled her eyes again "yep you passed with flying colours." she said.

"That good," Hawkeye exclaimed grinning "I am rather fond of being alive, I guess I was very lucky getting two deadly assassins who have a sense of humour as well."

Tasha and I both send him death glares, I cheer internally when he gulps good to know that both of us can at least make him nervous.

"Right I think we should plan which route we should take to Scotland, do you have a map Hawkeye?" she asks all trace of joking and humour done, its at times like these when I could swear that she has a split personality.

Hawkeye nods "yeah I have one here." he tells her as he looks in his bag and pulls out a map. I can tell that he is rather surprised at how quickly Tasha can change her tone, though we haven't told him our true names yet and probably won't for quite a while yet until we trust him enough.

That is the one thing we have all seemed to agree on that we won't tell each other our real names until we trust each other talking it over for a long while and ordering some room service for some food.

Finally Tasha and Hawkeye had agreed on the route that we would take, I had decided that after the first five minutes that I would just stay out of it. That it would be best for to just let them argue it out. Now that we had decided on the route we knew that it would take us about a week to get there by car which was the easiest way for us to travel, but that would be getting a couple of trains along the way as well.

"Now that we have our route should we get out of here?" I asked as it was now about 4:00pm we definitely needed to move on.

"Yes come on we can go out to the car while you sort things out here, right Hawkeye?" Tasha asked

"Yeah you two head out to the car, I will be there in a minute." Hawkeye answers

**Time Skip (A two weeks later)**  
**11:40am Safe house somewhere in Scotland**  
**Natasha's POV**

It had taken us a week and two days to get to the safe house in Scotland that Hawkeye had talked about, we had been forced to take a couple of detours. Due to some different kinds of law enforcements that had given us some trouble, but luckily for us the Red Room had never found us but then we were being very careful. The safe house is in the middle of the Scottish countryside its a good 20 minute drive to the nearest town, so we are very out of the way.

Over the past two weeks Didyme and I had started to trust Hawkeye a lot more, we hadn't told each other very much about us yet but a time would come for that. Not today and probably not tomorrow, but we would get there.

Hawkeye had said that it would be sensible for both him and me to get jobs, so that we would be able to pay for food and other necessities. He had already got a job now and had been working in a nice coffee shop for the passed couple of days, I would be starting there tomorrow as they had recently lost a waitress.

I was worried about what Didyme would do while both of us are working but she has assured me that she will be fine. The saying speak of the devil and she shall appear is sometime very true with my sister.

"Widow do you want to come down and play a board game with Hawkeye and I?" She asked poking her head around the door of me room.

"Yeah I might as well," I say as I get up Didyme smiles happily as we walk down the stairs.

I was definitely right when I thought that she would a just easily.

* * *

**That is chapter 6 everyone, please tell me what you think.**  
**Firefly**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 7**

**Previously**

I was definitely right when I thought that she would a just easily.

* * *

**Hawkeye's POV**

**8:30am Safe House**

Widow and I are just about to leave for work which starts at 9:00am, though at work we are called Natalie and Charlie respectively. No point asking for a job and calling your self Hawkeye, because you are not going to be taken seriously.

"Hawkeye are you ready to go?" Widow calls from the hall where she is waiting with Didyme.

"Yes just coming Natalie," I say as I come into the white walled hall. Deciding to practice using our cover names no just Widow and Hawk, (which both the girls tend to call me)

"You know _Natalie,_" I say emphasising her cover name "we should try to call each other Natalie and Charlie now so that we don't slip up when we are working." I explain she rolls her eyes at me,

"I never slip up." She informs me before turning to Shade "are you sure that you are going to be okay here?" she actually sounds worried and for an emotionless assassin like Widow that is rather scary to here.

"I will be fine Natalie, I promise this is a safe house in the middle of no where. anyway I know how to look after myself." Shade tell her firmly I really wish I knew what their story was it is obviously a lot more than them just being dorm mates. But I fear that if I asked one of them would beat me up.

"Natalie she said that she will be fine we have to go before we are late, and that won't be a very good first impression." I say "I will see you later Shade," I tell her as pass both of them and go out the door to wait in the car.

**Natasha's POV**

"Be careful little sister," I tell Didyme as soon as Charlie is out of earshot.

Didyme rolls her eyes at me "I will be fine, I won't even leave the house if it makes you feel better now go and have some fun at work that doesn't involve beating the crap out of someone." She orders as she pushes me out the door.

I know that Didyme knows how to look after herself it doesn't stop me worrying though, I has made me feel a bit better when she promised to stay in the house I thought to myself as I got in the front seat next to Hawk - Charlie.

As he drove down into the town we were both silent, we may have been living together for a while but not long enough to trust each other with anything other than the basics about ourselves. I knew that it would be a long time before I could trust him properly because in order for me to trust I needed to understand him… and at the moment I am having some trouble doing that.

"You know we could talk about something… I want to help you trust me, but I don't want to push you because I would rather avoid getting beaten up. Would be happy to share a few things about yourself, like what your favourite colour is?" He asked it seemed that he had decided to start with something simple, but he had yet again confused me. I know that he is an assassin but he doesn't act like one, he is very open which assassins are not.

"Why would you want to know what my favourite colour is?" I asked trying to see if this would help me understand him more.

"We needed a conversation starter, and I want to get to know you it seemed a good place to start. My favourite is blue." he tells me

"Why blue?" I ask curiously

"Because I like heights and the sky is blue and up high," he explains

"Well then mine is green because it makes me thinks of open fields and being free and wild not cooped up like a chained dog." I say I had always hated the Red Room because after we got in there we didn't see an open green places until we are allowed out on missions when we are 13 and even then it is rare due to most missions being inside a large city.

Hawkeye grinned at me "I'm thinking of changing mine to green actually," he comments there's a look in his eyes that I haven't seen before.

"Whys that?" I ask curiously.

"Because of your eyes, there bright green." He informs me I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"You know I don't tend to fall for those kind of lines, anyway its time to stop talking about this because we are here." I comment.

As we walk into the empty café the boss comes over to us as he sees us. The café will be opening soon so there are a few things that we need to get ready.

"Hello Charlie, Natalie as it is your first day here Natalie, Charlie can show you the ropes it is quite easy once you know the basics." Our boss Mark tells us.

We nod our understanding and head into the back room where all our coats and bags are kept. The room is quite large but is rather cluttered up in some places, being as there is only 8 members of staff altogether we get a small space in the room each.

"Come on," Charlie says once we have put our things away "the customers will be starting to come in now," he tells me.

**Clint's POV**

As we go back out into the café I am curious about have Natalie will handle some of the customers as some can be quite rude and disrespectful to some of the girls. Which is why the manager makes sure to employ some guys so we can serve them rather than the girls. I know that being an assassin Widow is used to dealing with guys with her fists or a weapon, but here she is going to have to rely on her wits and her sharp tongue.

I watch as she goes over to table 3 to serve some customers that have just come in.

"Hello I'm Natalie, I will be your waitress today. Have you decided what drinks you want or do you need some more time?" She asks

I don't bother listening to the reply partly because some more customers have come in, and partly because I am confident for now that she won't beat the crap out of anyone. And that she is an extremely good actress.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I have been busy revising for my exams that start in a weeks time. Please tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 8**

**Previously**

I don't bother listening to the reply partly because some more customers have come in, and partly because I am confident for now that she won't beat the crap out of anyone. And that she is an extremely good actress.

* * *

**With Didyme at the Safe House**

**Didyme's POV**

Finally Tasha has to go and work in a café down in the closest town, I mean I know she is worried about me but come on. I have had the same training as her! I know how to defend myself even if I am three years younger than her. I don't need her to protect me like she used to when we were little.

Also with Hawkeye out of the way I can comfortably practice with my powers over the shadows, they are really cool but I need to practice them regularly otherwise they get a bit out of control.

Back at the Red Room they think that my powers will continue to grow until I am in my late teens early twenties, and I am inclined to believe them... that's mainly because I can feel them getting stronger.

Its exciting and terrifying at the same time, I don't like being different but at the same time I like know that I can do something that Tasha can't do. We aren't like normal siblings but I still get a bit jealous sometime because feel like I am living in her shadow, that's why I want my powers to develop more and so that I can protect the ones I love which at the moment is only Tasha and Hawkeye is definitely coming close to being included as well.

Well it looks like I am going to have to amuse myself for the day, I think to start off with I will go down to the training area to work off some energy then practice with my powers over the shadows.

**11:05am Training Room**

Having finished my two hour training session then taken a 15 minute break I am now back in the training room to practice with my powers over the shadows, I closed my eyes and pulled at my powers summoning the shadows to me and trying to shape them into a sword, it was difficult. But with a little more determination I got the shape of the sword.

I had always liked swords, when some of the masters at sword fighting had shown us in the Red Room I had liked how the sword looked like an extension of their arm. Though I think I would prefer to fight with twin katana swords the ones I have research look lighter and more well me.

My powers are like a muscle that needs to be used to get stronger. As I tried to add a few details on to the sword it didn't work instead it suddenly changed and a huge cat with wings stood there, it looked so real from its ears right down to the claws and everything in between. Even the wings look real I have never seen a cat with wings or would it be better to say winged cat?

Such things are not even real...

I let go of my hold on the shadows this should make it go away but the cat stood there for a minute just staring at me before it disappeared.

Terrified I fled the training room and ran through the house up to my room, I throw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow still trembling in fright...

**Time Skip - 5:30pm **

**Natasha's POV**

I have successfully got through my first day at work and Charlie and I are driving back to the safe house, I hope Didyme kept her promise and stayed in the house. I can't help but worry about her… it must be a sibling thing as when ever I went on a mission she was always worried about me.

Charlie's voice interrupts my thoughts "what are you thinking so hard about?" he asks curiously

"Nothing much," I reply deliberately being vague, just to annoy him I have been wondering when we are going to tell each other our real names. We all seem happy to be taking our time but I really do not like the name Charlie! Why did he have to choose that name out of all of the names he could have chosen?

"We're here." Hawkeye tells me shortly even though I have already noticed. I have decided that I won't call Charlie unless I have too.

We get out of the car and walk over to the front door which Hawkeye opens, and goes in, I follow him into the hall where I take my coat and shoes off then call out to see where Didyme is.

"Hey Shade, where are you?" I call to my sister, when I don't receive a reply after about 30 seconds I begin to get worried. In my distraction I don't realise that Hawkeye has gone upstairs already, and is now coming back down with a strange look on his face.

"Umm, Shade's upstairs crying in her room. I could hear her through the door." he tells me sounding worried, I struggle to control my emotions as I quickly run up the stairs to my sister's room to see what has got her so upset. When I go into Didyme's room I find her crying on her bed, the shock of seeing my sister so broken I gasp out,

"Didyme! What happened?" I ask going to her side and pulling gently into my side when I have sat down on the bed.

I feel her shift closer to me hiding her face in my neck, she is trembling I can feel her tears on my neck. Whatever it is that has scared her so much it is something big, guessing that Hawkeye will probably be within earshot I call.

"Hawkeye can you check that no one has broken in here please." I ask looking up to see him standing in the doorway.

"I already checked, no ones come even close to here. Do you know what's upset her?" He asks sounding worried

"Not yet I don't no," I inform him. He looks a bit confused before asking

"Is her name Didyme? I over heard you earlier... Maybe it's time to share what our real names are, its only fair." He said gently

"Yes her name is Didyme, looks like we are going to be trusting each other a lot more now. My names Natasha, Natasha Romanoff." I say cautiously hoping that I have made the right decision in trusting him.

He grins "well in that case it is nice to meet you, I am Clint Barton." Clint tells me, I smirk as I look up at him

"Well I like that name a lot more than I liked Charlie." I say he glares at me looking very offended,

"I happen to like the name Charlie but I do like Clint more it has to be said." Clint comments

We are pulled out of our conversation by by Didyme deciding to speak up,

"As much as I like listening to you two flirt with each other, I need to speak to Tasha in private." She requests Clint gives her a smile and a nod before turning and walking down the stairs.

"What's wrong Didyme?" I ask quietly shifting so that I can look in her eyes,

"The powers that I have over the shadows are getting stronger, I don't know if I can control them any more." Didyme said quietly she is still trembling but she isn't crying any more.

"Why do you think that? You have always had control of them before," I tell her calmly I hope to get to the bottom of this quickly so that we can talk about how much we should tell Clint about our relationship.

"Because I was practising with them earlier while you and Clint were out, and I had made the shadows form a sword and then it suddenly changed on its own into this huge cat. The cat had wings and it all looked so real!" Didyme finishes explaining in a rush, well this is new but I am sure that Didyme will still be able to control her powers.

**Didyme's POV**

"Di I'm sure that you are probably just a bit more powerful than you thought, and your imagination got away from you. Were you still able to banish the shadows?" Tasha asks me calmly

"Yes I was still able to banish it but it just really scared me that I am so much more powerful than I thought I was." I tell her but I don't tell her the way that the cat had stared at me for a good five seconds after I had banished it. I didn't want to panic her.

**Natasha's POV**

I have to agree with her, my little sister could so easily become a target for an organisation to experiment on.

I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Didyme... I think to myself.

* * *

**Thanks Chapter 8 everyone I hope you enjoyed it.**

**FireFly**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 9**

**Previously**

I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Didyme... I think to myself.

* * *

**Didyme's POV**

I do feel bad for telling my sister a half truth but I know that she will worry and I don't want to give her anything else to worry about, on top of what she is already worrying about she doesn't need anything else on her plate. My thoughts are broken when my sister starts speaking,

"What are we going to tell Clint? I mean we all know each other real names now, but how much do we want to trust him with?" Tasha asks I can tell that she is conflicted other what we should do, so decide it is time to offer my advice.

"I know you are confused right now Tasha but I think that we should tell Clint that we are sisters, I mean after what he has just seen he's probably going to suspect that we are more than just room mates." I tell her sensibly.

I mean even if we had been room mates for a long time, which we had. An assassin would not be that worried over someone. It is just not in our natures, considering the types of jobs we do if we let our selves getting to emotional it can eventually emotionally compromise us.

"I suppose we should, he hasn't done anything to make us doubt him." Tasha replies.

"Come on then let's go and talk to him," I say getting up and walking to the door. "We should get some food while we do that though I am hungry." I tell Tasha grinning as she shakes head sighing as she follows me down stairs.

We find Clint in the kitchen, making what looks to be dinner. He looks up when we come in flashing us a smile before turning back to the food that he is cooking.

"Hey are you feeling better Didyme?" he asks me as I come to stand next to him,

"Yes I am feeling a lot better, we have some things that we need to discuss with you. If we can do it over dinner it would be good because I am hungry." I say as I sit down at the table, I see Natasha do the same.

"Of course what is it that you would like to discuss with me?" He asks curiously.

"We have decided that it is time to share some more about ourselves with you," Natasha informs him as he puts the plates of food in front of us.

"Cool I should probably tell you some more about me as well, this way we can all trust each other a little easier." He says agreeably.

"Well then I think we should start off with the biggest thing that we are going to tell you for now, we weren't just room mates. We are biologically sisters, we were taken at the same time after our parents died in a house fire. I was seven and Didyme was only four." Natasha tells him.

Truth be told he really does look shocked, obviously he hadn't even suspected that we are sisters. I do feel a bit sorry for Clint, I can tell that he really wants to trust us and to have us trust him. That we had kept this from him for all the time that we have been together I can tell that it has hurt him.

"I am sorry that we didn't tell you sooner we wanted to be sure that we could trust you. We really should have realised that when you took us here, we could have trusted you so for that I am sorry." I say as I go over to him, now that I have finished my dinner and hug him gently.

"I understand, I still have trouble trusting people. Just not as much trouble as you. I mean I am not good at trusting men because when I was younger my father used to beat me. Now I just find it easier to trust girls." Clint says sadly.

**Natasha's POV**

I am shocked his father used to beat him, how could he I mean Clint can't have been training to be an assassin while he was living with his parents. A child can't have done anything to deserve being treated like that.

"How old were you when you left your parents?" I ask.

"I was eight, I ran away and joined the circus. Where I found out that I was a very good marksman and earned the nickname Hawkeye." Clint answers.

"Can we please move on to a less depressing topic?" Didyme asks.

"Of course, help me tidy up in here and we can more into the sitting room and discus anything else that you have in mind." Clint offers. She nods getting up with him to clear the plates away.

I will admit that I am rather jealous that he asked my sister to help him and not me. I mean come on she is only 13, he can't be interested in her? If he was I will have to beat him up so bad, until he can't even sit up without hurting. Why can't he treat me like that?

They are laughing over something that one of them has said. Yes I am taking more time than her to adjust but I am working on it, it is more difficult to live a normal life after you have actually been ordered to kill someone…

I come out of my thoughts when Didyme asks "Are you coming to the sitting room Tasha?"

It seems I was lost in thoughts for longer than I thought, as they had clean up the kitchen and were standing by the door waiting to go into the other room.

"Yes I am just coming Di," I say as I get up.

When we go into the sitting room we talk about ourselves and start to trust each other more, be more than acquaintances. We end up playing a board game before we turn in for the night, it has to be said I am glad that Clint found me that time when I was tailing him. I am glad to have him as a friend.

* * *

**That is chapter 9, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**After this chapter I am not going to be doing as many POV as I used to. The odd one or two will still come up but after this chapter it will be mainly in third person.**

**Chapter 10**

**Previously**

I am glad to have him as a friend.

* * *

**Clint's POV**

It has been four months since I arrived at the safe house in Scotland with Natasha and Didyme. Since then we have all learned to trust each other, things have changed from when we first got here.

For a start I now think of Didyme as my younger sister, secondly after Didyme locked Natasha and I in a closet for two hours straight we admitted that we liked each other and we have now been together for two months.

Both Natasha and I have kept our jobs working at the café so that we have some money to buy essentials with. About a month ago Natasha and Didyme let me in on the biggest secret that I think that have, that Didyme has power over the shadows!

To say that I was shocked was a very large understatement! According to Nat I just sat there for ten minutes after Didyme showed me what she could do for the first time, (I am sure that it was more like four minutes though).

After that we started carefully taking on some jobs from people for assassinations and gathering intel. With all three of us working on them there is practically no risk, adding to the fact that Didyme can just walk all three of us in and out of buildings using the shadows.

It had taken one very heated argument between Di and Nat for her to be allowed on the jobs that we do. The fight had been amazing to watch each of them had used anything and everything to gain an advantage, there was no doubt that they had been trained to fight and kill from a very young age then.

To be perfectly honest I am scared of them, it would take a while but I am quite sure that they could take me down if they wanted to. I am so glad that I am in a relationship with one of them, and not to have either of them as my enemies.

At the moment we are all in the sitting room celebrating on having done a successful job.

"That one was so easy I could done it with my eyes closed." Natasha comments from where she is sitting on the couch cuddled up next to me.

"Tasha you really should get so cocky, because eventually it is going to cause you get careless and then you will get hurt." Didyme warns her. I do agree with her, but I don't think Nat will ever get that careless.

"Don't worry Di, I will be more careful. But come on we were asked to kill a retired cop." Natasha state's, shaking her head.

"Sometimes I don't know why these people want the people that they want killed to be dead." she mumbles under her breath.

Didyme laughs and shakes her head, "It's not our job to ask questions Tasha, we are paid to kill them." Didyme tells her sister.

I sigh a little Didyme has had her first kill now, and has lost her innocence but although that has happened it didn't seem to have any bad effects to her. She knew that she would have to kill eventually and as the guy did try to kill her first he wasn't innocent either.

While the three young assassins are celebrating a job well done miles away in America, Agents Coulson and May have been called into Director Fury's office…

**Unknown Location in New York, America.**

Agent Coulson and Agent May walk into Director Fury's office and stand quietly in front of his desk waiting for him to start speaking.

"We have a problem, there have been reports of three highly trained assassins becoming very active in the British Isles." Fury growls.

"Across the whole of Britain are you sure there are only three?" Coulson asks in shock. Wondering how they can cover that much distance with only three?

"Course I am sure! I am also sure that they are working together." Fury snaps.

"Working together? Assassins don't usually work with anyone else, for fear that one will turn in the other." May states in confusion.

Fury scowls and brings up a picture of a young red head woman kissing a dark haired guy who had a bow and arrows on his back, of to the side there is a younger girl with chestnut hair with red streaks in.

"I am quite sure that they all trust each other," Fury points out as he glares at the picture.

"They look so young. They older tow can't be any older than 19 and the younger one no more than 15. How did they become assassins so early in their lives." May asks sadly.

She couldn't imagine how she would feel if her daughter became a killer before she was even of age. Bobbi is only seven at the moment so Melinda hopes to protect her from anything like this. For as long as she will let her.

"I have had Commander Hill do some research into them to see if we can find where they come from or where they were trained." Fury says.

He then proceeds to tell the two agents about how they strongly suspect that the two two girls were trained in Russia in an organisation called the Red Room. From what their contacts there had managed to find out, without getting killed or seriously hurt the Red Room had been looking for two assassins that had never come back from a mission. But that was about six months ago now.

But they hadn't been able to uncover much on the guy, other than the fact that he had done jobs in over half the countries in the world and tended to move around a lot. They had though been able to get a name that he went by. Hawkeye.

When Fury had finished telling the agents what they currently knew,

"What are we going to do then? Sir." Coulson asks quietly as he takes in the information that Fury had just given them.

"Well, we have been trying to find out where they are based without much luck, until recently." Fury grumbles, "one of our retired agents who lives in Scotland has seen two teens that fit the description of the older two assassins working in a café in rural Scotland regularly. So we have to expect that they are living somewhere close to there." Fury states.

"Well that's good, what are you going to do now?" May asks.

"What am I going to do now? No. The question is what are you two going to do now? I am sending you to up to Scotland to bring in these teens, as they are so young I have hopes that they can be rehabilitated." Fury orders.

"When do we leave Sir?" Coulson questions, "and are you willing to find an agent to look after Bobbi while we are gone?" Coulson asks.

"You leave tomorrow, and Bobbi can stay with me for a few days while you are there." Fury states sternly.

Agent Coulson and Agent May are close personal friends of Fury's so he knows about their adopted daughter and has looked after her while they have been on missions before.

Being as he knew her birth parents as well and felt that he owned it to them to keep their daughter safe now that they couldn't. They had been killed on a mission when Bobbi was just a baby, hence why Coulson and May had kept her surname the same officially she is Barbara Morse.

"Yes Sir. We will prepare to leave." Agent May confirms.

* * *

**That is chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Firefly**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**I have recently edited past chapters of this story and there are extra bits that I have added into a few chapters in case anyone wanted to read the new bits.**

**Chapter 11**

**Previously**

"Yes Sir. We will prepare to leave." Agent May confirms.

* * *

The two agents leave the SHIELD offices and begin to drive back to their house to pack some things for the mission and get Bobbi ready for a stay at Fury's.

"Bobbi isn't going to be happy that we are going away again." Phil states as he looks over at his wife.

"I know. But it can't be helped, hopefully this mission won't take too long." Melinda replies.

The car pulls up outside a nice five bedroom house, with a garage. SHIELD does pay well if it does nothing else, they have a state of the art security system due to both Phil and Melinda having made quite a few enemies over the time they have been with SHIELD.

Getting out of the car they go and open the front door and go in, they only get into the hallway when Melinda nearly got knocked over by a blur with blonde hair.

"You're back!" Bobbi squealed excitedly. As she throw herself into her Mom's arms.

"Yep, we're back." Phil said kissing her hair.

He moved past his wife and daughter to speak to the babysitter they had left with Bobbi, she was a retired SHIELD agent that Fury had suggested.

"Hello Chloe, was she good?" Phil asked when he saw the babysitter come out of the lounge.

"Yes Phil. She was a little angel just like she always is." Chloe states.

"Obviously you get her when she is being good." Phil grumbled good naturedly, "I know that there is going to be tears and tantrums soon. We have a mission and we need to go to Scotland for it." He explains as he gives Chloe her pay.

"Ohh, who is staying with?" Chloe asks sympathetically.

"Fury is going to take her, just while we are on the mission though. I think that he is trying make up for sending us on another more than a day mission so soon." Phil tells as he walks her to the door. He and Melinda had only got back from their last mission two days ago, it was in San Francisco, bringing down a dirty dealer that was terrorising almost all of the casinos in the area.

It seems the Melinda had taken Bobbi upstairs because they weren't in the hall any more. After he closes the door when Chloe goes out, Phil heads upstairs to help his wife with the inevitable conversation with Bobbi.

He finds them in Bobbi's room sitting on her bed with their daughter telling her Mom about what happened while they were out. Phil goes over and joins them on the bed.

"Daddy, me and Chloe did drawing while you were out. Look." Bobbi says showing him a drawing of a dog.

"It's very good Bobbi, are you going to put it on the wall?" Asked Phil.

"Umm, yes. Can you help me?" She asks him.

Phil nods and helps Bobbi put her picture up, when they have put it up he shares a look with Melinda. Its that look that said it is time to tell her that we are going away again.

"Bobbi, your mother and I have to go away on a trip for a little while…" he doesn't get any further in explaining.

"No! You can't go away again!" Bobbi shouts at them. Beginning to cry, and grabs her Mom in a hug and refusing to let go.

Melinda sighs pulling her daughter into her lap, Bobbi may be eight but that didn't mean that she wasn't still Melinda's baby girl. She definitely wasn't old enough not to have cuddles.

Bobbi didn't know what sort of jobs they had or how dangerous they were, both of them had decided that they wouldn't tell her until she was at least thirteen. She thought they just had to go on a lot of business trips for work, not that they regularly when and beat the bad guys up for SHIELD or like this time brought in individuals that were posing a threat to the public.

"Bobbi you know that we have to go on these business trips, we won't be too long on this one. You get to stay with Nick while we are away." Melinda tells her daughter.

"But I don't want you to go." Bobbi whimpers miserably. Burying her face in her mothers neck, still trying to think of something to say that would stop her parents going away again, they had only just come back two days ago.

Now they were going away again!

"But you only just got back," Bobbi mumbled into her mother's neck.

"I know baby but we don't have any choice, our boss wants us to go." Melinda tells her gently.

"We don't want to leave you either baby girl." Phil tells her.

"Okay Bobbi, how about I help you get packed for a stay at Nick's." Melinda suggests to her daughter. Deciding to go with being firm with Bobbi, and give her something else to think about. Bobbi still looks sad but she nods and picks up a brown teddy bear who was called Mr Cuddles.

"Can Mr Cuddles come as well?" She asks.

"Of course, I sure he will like staying at Nick's." Melinda tells her.

When they were all pack to go, Phil and Melinda to go to Scotland and Bobbi to go to Nick's. They all got in the car and Phil drove them to Fury's house.

After they had dropped Bobbi off and settled her in a bit, they started the long drive to Scotland.

"So how do you think this is going to go?" Phil asked Melinda as he drove. Taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her, before concentrating on the road again.

"I think it could go two different ways, either we are going to get our asses kicked by three teenage assassins or they will come quietly and we won't have any troubles." Melinda states seriously.

"Well lets hope they want to take the easy route." Phil says. He does like the idea of getting beaten up by a teenager, even if they have been trained to be deadly assassins. Though he doubts that there is any chance of this being an easy mission...

"Some how I don't think they are going to want to give us an easy time," Melinda informs him. Grinning at the fact the her husband is optimistic and always looks for the peaceful way out of everything. Even when it would just be better for all partys involved to just knock out who was causing the problem.

Melinda got the feeling that that method wouldn't work on these three assassins because they would see it coming and beat them up before they could do anything. As well Fury was only sending them in because he hope to bring them in without anyone getting hurt, so if he sent a tack team in the would probably end up with a lot of agents in the hospital. Also there would be no doubt that the assassins would have bolted, so they would have to spend how ever long trying to track them back down again.

"Well there is no harm in hoping," Phil says.

"You are hoping for a miracle." Melinda tells him bluntly as they pull up outside the bed and breakfast they are going to be staying at while on this mission.

* * *

**That is chapter 11, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 12**

**Previously**

"You are hoping for a miracle." Melinda tells him bluntly as they pull up outside the bed and breakfast they are going to be staying at while on this mission.

* * *

After having a restful night's sleep in the bed and breakfast, the two agents had headed out to go to the café that Fury had said the two older assassins worked at. When they got there, it had to be said it didn't look like the type of place assassins would work.

They exchanged looks as they went in and were seated by a waiter,

"Someone will be along shortly to take your orders," he said as he hurried off.

"Well this is a nice little place," Phil commented.

"It is, isn't it." a red headed waitress had come up to their table.

Melinda recognised her as the assassin from the picture she was the one that had been kissing the dark haired guy.

"What can get for you?" She asked politely.

There were no signs that she was an assassin, if Phil hadn't seen that picture, he would have said she was a normal teenager. Who most likely would never hurt a fly, not that she could already kill with her bare hands.

"Two coffees please." Melinda requested.

"Okay, I be right back with those." she said nodding.

She had just turned away to go and get their drinks when the dark haired young man from the picture, the older male assassin called out.

"Nat can you get a couple of teas while you're there please?" He called.

She looked over at him, smirking "no get off your ass and get them yourself." Nat snapped at him but there was no anger behind her words, "lazy bugger." she muttered under her breath.

"You know love, words do hurt and I heard that." He tells as follows her over to get what some other customers ordered.

"You were meant to hear that." She informs him.

"They bring some life back into this old place, don't they?" A woman on the table next to them said.

"They do seem too." Coulson replies.

"I swear since they started working we have had more people coming in here, its a shame their parents going away on business trips a lot so these two are left to look after themselves and their younger sister." The woman says.

"Yes it does sound quite irresponsible to leave teenagers on their own for long periods of time." May agreed.

Natasha walked back over to the table, "here are your coffees. Would you like anything else?" She asks.

"N, thank you." Said May.

Natasha nods and walks away, not long after that she goes back to clear their table once they had gone.

**With May and Coulson**

When they left the café May and Coulson went back to the room they rented to talk about what they would do next.

"They didn't act at all like assassin's." Phil argued again.

Melinda sighed Phil was always determined to see the best in everyone he had already said that same sentence three times since they started this conversation five minutes ago.

"Yes I know they didn't there, but I betting that they are very good at acting." Melinda tells him for the second time.

"This is getting us nowhere. How about we see if we can find out where they are living?" Phil suggests. Realising that Melinda isn't going to change her mind.

"Good idea, but from what heard in the café they keep where they live to themselves. That means that we are going to have to follow them." Melinda states.

Both of them soon realised that this wasn't going to be easy, from what they had heard the two of them always went out of town when they were going home. Which means that they will realise instantly that they are following them because no one else goes up there.

"How are we going to do this?" Phil asks.

"We could go for, we are going hiking." Melinda suggests.

"Or we could walk up there, didn't the manager say that the younger one would walk down to meet them for lunch. We could follow her back up to their house." Coulson states.

"Well we will have to leave now because it is 12:30pm already." Melinda says.

They go back out and sit on a bench watching the scenery, the bench of course is one that is near the café so they will be able to discreetly keep an eye on the assassins. While they wait for the younger to make an appearance, they don't see her until 1:45pm and she is heading out of the village.

They wait for her get a fair way but don't let her get out of their sight, they quietly tail hoping that she won't catch them. Its only a forty minute walk but it feels a lot longer, when she goes into the house they find a good place to hide and wait for the two older assassins.

They have to wait for hours before they hear a car approaching the house, sometimes they had sat in silence just lost in their own thoughts, other times they had talked about how it would be best to do this meeting to avoid anyone getting hurt.

Clint and Natasha got out of the car and walked to the front door and went in.

"Hey Tasha, Clint. Did rest of your day go okay?" Didyme asked as she came out of the lounge to meet them.

"It went fine little sis, but it did start to drag a bit towards the end." Natasha tells her.

"Right I am going to get changed," Clint states "are you coming Nat?" He asks starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Yep, I'm coming." She says following him.

"Don't do anything too disgusting while I am in the house!" Didyme shouts after them. There is laughing from upstairs…

Didyme shudders hoping that they won't anything, thinking about it is cringe worthy and she doesn't want to have to think about what they might be doing any more than in necessary.

When Clint and Natasha come back down stairs after about fifteen minutes, the three of them start to make their dinner when there is a knock on the door!

They hadn't had any visitors here since they had been here, all the villagers seem to respect their privacy and had not bothered them.

"Who would be knocking on our door Tasha?" Didyme asked nervously, her eyes flicking to the door.

"I don't know, but I think that we should answer it." Tasha answers.

* * *

**That is chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 13**

**Previously**

"I don't know, but I think that we should answer it." Tasha answers.

* * *

Walking to the door with Clint following her, when she open the door Natasha sees a man and a woman.

"Hello?" Natasha asks cautiously.

"Hello, I am Agent Coulson. I have a couple of questions for you, can we come in for a minute?" Coulson asks simply.

He and May had decided to tell them outright that they were agents because otherwise when they did find out there would no doubt be fireworks and no the pretty kind.

Natasha keeps a blank face but she can feel Clint tense up behind her, she wonders what to do. She could ask them to go away or she could speak to them, she had to think of Didyme if they found out that they were only sixteen, they would take them in because they were under age and there was no guarantee that they would be kept together.

Natasha takes a deep, slow breath then "Please come in." She invites.

She knows that she is taking a risk but she feels that it is risk worth taking, it could turn out for the best, and if it didn't then they would deal with these agents.

"Thank you," the female agent says giving her a small smile.

Natasha nods leading them through to the kitchen, trusting that Clint would get the door.

"Please sit down," Natasha invites.

They sit down as Clint comes into the kitchen, he glances around before looking at her, "Nat where's Diana?" He asks. It was an unconscious decision to call each other by their fake names.

"I don't know we left her in the kitchen, go check upstairs maybe she went up there for something." Nat suggests.

He nods and walks back out of the room, going up the stairs he heads for Didyme's room.

"Hey Di you in here?" He asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Hawk I'm scared…" Didyme whimpers. She so sounds terrified that Clint immediately pushes the door open and as he does there's a crash, the shadows were swirling around the room obviously she had directed them at the chair in the room rather than him. He takes it in quickly seeing that Didyme has limited control over her powers at the moment and they are shifting and changing trying to form the huge shadow cat that snarls at him.

"Di you _need _to calm down. Me and Nat are not going to let anything happen to you, do you believe me?" He asks as calmly as he can with a shadow cat growling at him.

"I don't know," Didyme murmurs. Utterly terrified that she can't banish the shadows, having no control is scary.

"Hey Charlie you okay up there?" Nat shouts up the stairs. Three downstairs had heard the crashes and Nat had told them to let her ask what was going on.

While Clint had been upstairs she had talked to these agents and she was inclined to trust them for now. They had explained that they wanted to help them and train them to be agents like them, they had asked how old they were and she had told them that she and Charlie would be turning eighteen in a few their talk had been interrupted by crashes from upstairs…

"Err, Nat I think you should come up here." Clint states.

She strides quickly towards the stairs the urgency in Clint's voice worried her. Nat feels a hand on her arm she throws whoever it was off and hears a dull thud indicating that whichever of the agents that tried to stop her is now on the floor.

"Natalie stop whatever is wrong we can help, we don't want to hurt you we would never do anything that might split you three up. I know from the way that you fight you are used to having the other two there to watch your back." Melinda states.

Natasha turns slowly, it seem that it was the male agent that was on the floor because he is getting to his feet again. "I don't trust you enough to let you see this, if is what I think is happening it will change your decision of promising to keep us together." She snaps "You want to use her as a lab rat then a weapon." She mutters under her breath.

Natasha then walks upstairs hoping that the agents won't follow her otherwise she will knock them out and it will be painful she promises herself.

"What does she mean why would we want to use a child as a lab rat?" Melinda wonders out loud.

"I think she might have powers, I mean if she was in the kitchen when they came to open the door how did she get up the stairs which are by the door without getting seen?" Coulson asks seeing the disbelieving look that was thrown his way.

After seeing this as possible, they go upstairs and see a huge cat with wings made out of shadows standing in the doorway of a room where calming words are being spoken in Russian.

Natasha comes out of the room after having tried to calm her sister down, and seeing that it is pointless because she is too worked up and is going down stairs to get a sedative to knock her out with.

When she goes out and sees the agents on the upstairs landing she reacts instantly on her promise to herself and swiftly knocks them out before they can even react.

She doesn't bother to move them from where they fell because right now she sister is more important. When she has retrieved the sedative it takes half an hour to actually knock her out because they can't get the sedative into a vein.

When Clint and Natasha had finally had Didyme settled asleep, Clint looked at her "What happened to those agents?" He asked.

"I left them unconscious on the upstairs landing." Natasha tells him unbothered by the fact that she has knocked out two agents.

"Well I suppose they can stay there until they wake up then." Clint says. He really cannot be bothered to move them and he would rather stay with Nat and Didyme.

* * *

**That's chapter 13, please tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

**Firefly**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 14**

**Previously**

"Well I suppose they can stay there until they wake up then." Clint says. He really cannot be bothered to move them and he would rather stay with Nat and Didyme.

* * *

Melinda May groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness, quickly taking in her surroundings and going over to Coulson who was still out of it. She had noticed in surprise that neither she or Coulson had been moved or tied up, May found it rather odd that the assassins had done nothing after the female knocked them out.

"Phil wake up." May ordered shaking his shoulder. Coulson moaned as he began to come around, slowly sitting up and looking around.

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"She acted like an assassin, she did leave us untied and alive so we should be thankful." May tells him.

The door opened and the male assassin came out, "Ah, you're awake." He states looking at them, "Nat did tell you not to come upstairs." Clint said.

"Why don't you come downstairs and we can talk about what should happen so that both parties get what they want." He said.

"That will be fine, what about the other two? Also what do we call you?" Coulson asks.

"Diana will be out for about another hour and Nat is staying with her until she wakes up. They will join us then, and you can call me Charlie." Clint tells them.

They walk downstairs and into the lounge, Clint sits down in an armchair while the two agents sit down on the sofa.

"Before we start could you remind me of your names?" Clint asks.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Melinda May." Coulson tells him kindly. Hoping to keep him calm and relaxed so that hopefully they won't end up knocked out again.

"Okay how about you tell me what you want first Agent Coulson." Clint suggests.

"Of course, I work for an organisation that recruits and rehabilitates young people like you, to make them into agents or just keeps them out of trouble so that we wouldn't have to put you away." Coulson explains. "We don't want to hurt you but we know that the three of you have been trained as assassins and we would like to help you, ideally we would like you to come with us back to our HQ where you can start be trained if that is what you want." Coulson states.

Clint thinks about it for a minute it would be a very good opportunity and it probably wouldn't come up again, but what if this organisation is like the Red Room. Now Clint couldn't risk them going into that again, but as well when they find out that all of are under age that would be a problem.

"What does this organisation you work for do? Because all three of us have been in organisations before, and none of us want to be used as killing machines again." Clint states.

"No Charlie, this organisation works to protect people and bring down organisations like the Red Room." Melinda tells him quickly.

"Well okay then, what we want is to be kept together and Diana cannot be used as a lab rat or a weapon." Clint states.

"Yes Diana has powers doesn't she, we saw that winged cat earlier it looked like it was made out of shadows." Coulson said.

"Yes she can manipulate the shadows." Clint said slowly.

"She won't be tested on and we won't use her as a weapon, but we will need to know the extent of her control over her power." Coulson tells him.

It is then that Diana and Natalie come into the room and go over to sit on the other sofa.

"You really won't test on me?" Diana whispers.

"No honey, we won't there will be a couple of things that we will want to test just to make sure you have control of your powers but you won't be made to do anything that you don't want to do." Melinda said kindly to the girl.

"Okay we will come with you, lets stay the night here and we can leave in the morning. We have to tell the café that we won't be working there any more." Natasha states.

"Okay then how about, we help you get something to eat then we can all get some sleep so that we can leave in the morning." Melinda suggests.

The three of them nod in agreement and quickly dinner is made and eaten and then all five of them are off to sleep, May and Coulson having been shown into a guest room.

When morning came around they are all up early so they have had breakfast by half past seven. Natasha found that she quite liked having the older agents around it was nice to have someone to tell them what to do, being as she had spent the majority of her life following orders.

Natasha could see that Clint was uncomfortable around Coulson even though he was very good at hiding it, obviously his father's abuse was still affecting him, because he always kept as far away from Coulson as possible. She knew that the agents would realise soon and question it, so she hoped that Clint could learn to trust Coulson quickly. But she didn't trust either of them yet, so there was little hope of that.

"So what are we going to say about you three leaving with us?" Coulson asks as they tidy up the breakfast things.

"We could put on a show without actually hurting anyone and then you could take us away," Natasha suggests.

"What about if you pretend that you are from child services, Natalie and Charlie are only seventeen, therefore under age even if they will be eighteen in a month. You could say that our parents are not looking after us as they should so we are now under the care of child services." Diana suggests.

"That is a good idea, I think we can pull that off." Melinda says giving the younger girl a smile.

It doesn't take them long to get what they need packed up and lock up the house. Then they on their way down to the village to let their boss know that they won't be around to work at the café any more.

When the five of them get out of the car, they a few looks from the confused villagers.

"I'm going to get our things, May will stay with you." Coulson tells the teens, who nod in understanding and walk into the café.

"Hello, you lot what can I do for you?" Mark asks getting the feeling that they have bad news.

"We can't work here any more Mark, the two tourists that were in here yesterday are from child services. They feel that we are not being looked after properly so we have to go with them." Natasha explains.

"Well I am sorry to see the three of you go, even though Diana never worked here I will miss her." Marks states.

They nod then leave the café walking out to where Coulson is waiting with the car, when they get in Coulson pulls away driving them to HQ.

It takes two days to get back to America where SHIELD HQ are they pull up outside the normal looking building.

"Come on you three we are here." May tells them.

They go into the building and see a tall coloured man in a black trench coat with an eye patch over one eye waiting for them.

"Welcome to SHIELD." He states.

* * *

**That's chapter 14, I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Firefly**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 15 **

**Previously**

"Welcome to SHIELD." He states.

* * *

Natasha quickly takes in the layout of the building so that they will be able to get to an exit quickly if they need too. She feel responsible for Clint and Didyme, even though Clint is the same age as her they had adopted her as the leader of their group. They were trusting her to make the right decisions for all of them.

This is why she had told Clint to do what he thought was best when he talked to the two agents back in Scotland, while she was with Didyme.

"Why don't you three come up to my office?" The man in the trench coat asked. He had phrased it as a question but all three of them could tell that it was an order.

Natasha looks back at the two agents who had brought them here, at the moment she trusted them more than the guy in the trench coat.

He obviously caught her look, "Agents Coulson and May will be coming with you." He tells them.

Natasha glances at her sister and Clint silently asking if they should, after receiving positive answers from both of them, she nods in agreement.

Didyme is curious about the man with the eye patch in the black trench coat, she wonders what his role is in this SHIELD organisation? She thinks that he is probably quite high up, as he leads them through the halls and in and out of elevators. As they get deeper into the building there are more guards and security systems.

Finally they are lead into an office, where the man sits down and indicates fro them to sit down in the three chairs in front of his desk.

"I am Director Nick Fury. I run SHIELD, with the help of an international council." Fury states.

"I trust that your mission went well agents Coulson, May?" Fury asks.

"As well as could be expected, we did get knocked out cold once for about forty five minutes." May grumbles annoyed.

"I see." Fury says slowly. Turning to glare at the three young assassins sitting in front of him.

The two girls defiantly meet his eye, but the boy looks down avoiding making eye contact.

"Tell me your names please? I know that you tend to go by Hawkeye, but you must have a real name." Fury orders looking directly at the teenage male for the last part.

"I am Natalie Rushman and that's my sister Diana." Natasha tells him.

"I'm Charlie Bosten," Clint says respectfully. The change in him is visible it is obvious to the girls that he is not at all comfortable with Fury, he is even more uncomfortable with him than he is with Coulson.

"Good its nice to put names to the faces, I asked agents Coulson and May to bring you in because I feel that you will make great SHIELD agents one day. There are those that disagree with me, I hope that you will prove me right." Fury states.

"We will try," Didyme says.

Fury nods, he has a feeling that they are not giving him their real names no matter how much they sound very real and he needs to get how old they are out of them.

"How old are all of you?" Fury asks.

""Charlie and I are seventeen, I will be eighteen in two weeks though and Diana is thirteen." Natasha lies skillfully. Granted she had told the truth about the sisters age.

"Okay, that should okay. You can't actually join SHIELD until you are eighteen, so you can stay at this base until you are eighteen." Fury says.

He really hopes that they are telling the truth about how old they are, hopefully if they aren't then they will confide in May or Coulson. Two good things have come out of this little talk, one they won't have to be locked up for the rest of their lives and two he Fury is sure that Charlie and Diana look to Natalie to make all the big decisions, she is their leader.

"Would you like to tell me what your real names are?" Fury asks.

The three look rather shocked obviously not expecting him to say that, before they quickly control their emotion and their faces become blank again.

"I am not stupid. I knew the moment you told me so willingly, but of course if you would prefer for now not to tell me that is fine." Fury says slightly amused.

"Yes we would rather not at the moment." Natasha says more warily. This guy is the real deal and he is not stupid.

"Sir I believe we left our daughter with you? Where is she?" May asks.

Natasha looks around sharply she didn't not expect these agents to have a child.

"There's no need to look so shocked, agents are allowed to get married and have a family here." May says seeing Natalie's shocked look.

"I left her with Hill, would you like me to ring and have her brought up?" Fury asks curiously wondering whether his friends will want their daughter around the three assassins.

"Yes please do, Sir." Coulson says.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door, after Fury tells whoever it is to come in the door opens and a small blond blur bolts into the room and into her mom's arms. All three assassins tense up when they see the child coming in at such high speeds but they relax again after a few seconds.

"I think it is safe to say she missed you Mel." Hill says to her friend laughing a little at the girl who was now cuddled up in her mom's arms with her head resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah you could say that, was she good while you had her Maria?" May asks her.

"Yes she was a little angel the whole time." Maria tells her.

Mommy who are they?" Bobbi asks having noticed the three teens in the room.

"Those are Natalie, Diana and Charlie. Guys this is our daughter Bobbi." Coulson introduces even though the question was directed at May.

* * *

**That is chapter 15, please review and tell me what you think. If this story doesn't get a few more reviews it will not be updated as regularly because another story that I am doing is getting more feedback.**

**Firefly**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 16**

**Previously**

"Those are Natalie, Diana and Charlie. Guys this is our daughter Bobbi." Coulson introduces even though the question was directed at May.

* * *

"Hello Bobbi," Didyme says smiling at the little girl. Didyme had never expected that May and Coulson would have a child, she like Natasha had thought that it wasn't allowed.

"Hello," Bobbi replied.

After a couple more minutes of talking May took Bobbi out of the room because, Coulson had obviously said a code word because Fury looked curious.

"What is it Agent Coulson?" Fury asks.

"Diana has a power Sir." Coulson said.

All three of them tense up shifting a little closer to each other, waiting for some sort of attack for agents to come in and try to take Didyme away.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you, we will just be putting you on the index so the we know what you can do should you ever be compromised. What is it that you can do?" Fury asked.

Didyme looked at Natasha waiting for a signal that she tell them, when Natasha nodded she flick her hand the shadows flared around her hand forming slowing into the image of a small dog in the palm of her hand.

"I can control the shadows." Didyme said.

Fury, Coulson and Hill all looked very impressed. But Coulson also looked quite confused.

"You didn't have that much control earlier." Coulson states.

"No I didn't, I panicked I thought that you were going to try and separate us, also my powers are still growing so occasionally my control slips. But I have been trained to control them since I was five when they first started acting up." Didyme tells them nervously, backing away little so she was closer to her sister.

"It okay I sure that we can get someone to help you gain some more control." Fury said. "Now Commander Hill could you show these three where they will be staying." Fury ordered.

Hill nodded and lead the three teens out of Fury's office and into the maze of corridors that made up SHIELD's Headquarters. It took about ten minutes to get from Fury's office to where they would be staying.

"You two girls will be in these rooms, and Charlie your room is opposite, but I hope you will respect the the rules that there are no boys in girls rooms and vice versa." Maria said the three nodded and then went into there rooms.

**A Month Later**

After being at SHIELD for a month the three assassins had learnt a lot about how things worked here, they still didn't trust anyone the only people they came anywhere near to trusting were agents May and Coulson. But even they were not fully trusted yet.

Clint was starting to get a bit edgy about how he and Nat had lied about their ages, not that he wasn't used to lying he just felt that it would come out in a bad way if they didn't tell someone soon. He thought that Agent May would be the best option, though he hadn't asked Nat about it yet he planned to ask about it soon.

**With Nat and Didyme **

The two sisters were currently in the training room, after being used to training for so many hours a day it was quite a hard habit to break especially now they were back living in an organisation's base.

Natasha and Didyme had been sparring for about half an hour when they felt another presence in the training room, they stopped quickly to see who it was and make face to face with Commander Hill.

"Ma'am," Natasha said politely.

"You two look good, I would mind sparring with either of you if want to." Hill stated.

"No offence Ma'am, but I don't think you would be able to beat either of us." Natasha said.

"Well it will be a learning curve then." Hill said.

"Okay then, I don't mind sparring with you for a little while." Didyme stated.

When they were both in position Didyme and Hill gave each other a nod and the match began. Natasha watched as Didyme avoided any blows coming from Maria, she had decided to go completely into defense but as soon as she saw her opening she was there and move easily into attack. She moved so fast that if you weren't expecting it then you wouldn't have known what she did or how she did it, but Natasha saw Didyme had jabbed her elbow into Hill's stomach and then knocked her feet out from under her while she was winded. Hill ended up on the floor with Didyme's foot light on her chest keeping her down.

"Well, I said a learning curve, I should probably correct that to a steep learning curve," Hill said, as Didyme offered her a hand up.

"I did warn you." Natasha said. Before turning around when she heard someone coming into the training room, when she saw that it was Clint she relaxed.

"Hey Charlie, what brings you here?" Natasha asked.

"I need to talk to you," Clint stated firmly.

Maria had never heard Charlie talk to Natalie like that before, she wondered how Natalie would react. Director Fury had been right when he said that Natalie always made the final decisions, and if at any point she decided that they weren't safe here any more, SHIELD would probably never be able to track them down again. If Charlie was coming to ask to leave then this could be problematic.

"Of course just let me get changed." Natalie said, she and her sister headed for the changing rooms.

They were back out in under ten minutes, and the two of them headed over to Clint.

"Where did Hill go?" Didyme asked.

"The Director needed to speak to her." Clint said.

"Come on then lets go back to our rooms and we can talk about whatever you want to talk about." Natasha said.

The three walked back to their rooms and went into Natasha's room, Nat and Didyme sat on the bed while Clint sat down on the chair in the room.

"I think that we should tell, May or Coulson that we lied about our ages." Clint stated bluntly. He decided that it would be better just to come straight out with it.

"You do know that their are some very big risks with doing that, don't you?" Natasha asked, hardly raising an eyebrow at Clint statement. She had a feeling that he would want to tell them their real ages.

"Yes I do but I think that it would come out in the end, and that probably wouldn't end well for us." Clint said.

"Do you think that it will be best for all of us Charlie?" Natasha asked. Using his fake name just in case they had any bugs in here.

"I - I don't know? I think it will be." Clint murmurs.

"That's what I have to think each time I make a decision that will affect all of us, but as it stands I think it is a good idea." Natasha said.

"Really?" Clint asks surprised.

"Yes she is serious, she doesn't tend to say stuff unless she means it Charlie. You should know that by now." Didyme said laughing.

"While we are on the topic should we tell them the other thing?" Natasha asks them.

They both knew what she was talking about, should they tell them their real names.

"I think that we should if we do one why not both? I mean what's the worst they can do to us?" Didyme asked.

"Okay let's see if we can find May and Coulson then." Natasha states.

The three teens walk toward where they know May and Coulson's offices are, it takes about five minutes to get there. When they do they see that they are both talking in Coulson's office. Clint knocks on the door and they wait to be told they can come in.

"Come in," Coulson calls.

He and May look up to see Charlie, Natalie and Diana coming into Coulson's office.

"Hello you three, what can I do for you?" Coulson asks, quickly recovering from the shock of them coming to him. Usually he and May have to track them down if they need to speak to them.

"We need to tell you something." Clint says.

"Well sit down and we'll listen to what you have to say." Coulson invites.

When they had all sat down, Natasha decided that she would tell them.

"We lied about how old we are when you brought us in." Natasha tells them knowing that it will do them no good to beat around the bush about it.

"Okay, just tell us how old you really are, and we can get the records changed," May said calmly. Knowing that they could have told them something a lot more worrying than just lying about how old they are.

"Charlie and I are sixteen, and Diana is actually thirteen." Natasha said.

"Well, that means that we are going to have to find someone to look after you three then." Coulson said, sharing a look with May.

"There is more though, we guessed that you would probably say something like that, you can't put us into an orphanage. If you do, we will run and you will never see us again." Natasha stated firmly.

"Right what's the other thing?" May asked.

"We gave you fake name's, my name is Natasha, Charlie's real name is Clint and Diana's name is Didyme." Natasha said.

"Okay that's fine, Fury thought that you were probably using fake names. I think we have a solution for who is going to look after you three, we will be willing to look after you three. We already have a fostering license, so it makes the most sense. We will talk to Fury about it and then get back to you." Coulson said kindly.

"Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us this, we will get it sorted out." May said.

"Thank you for offering to take us in." Didyme said giving them a small smile.

* * *

**That's Chapter 16, Please tell me what you think.**

**Firefly**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters.

**Chapter 17**

**Previously**

"Thank you for offering to take us in." Didyme said giving them a small smile.

* * *

Coulson sighed this was going to be an interesting conversation he is going to have to explain to Fury, that the three assassins that have have recently brought in are only sixteen and that he and May have said that they will take them in.

No scrap that it isn't going to be an interesting conversation, Fury is going to blow a fuse and he and May are going to have to stand there and listen while he rants about it.

It wouldn't only be them hearing it either most of the floor would hear what Fury would be yelling about too, Coulson shared a glance with his wife as they came up to the door of Fury's office. Coulson knocked on the door and then waited until they were total to come in.

"Ahh, May, Coulson how nice to see you." Fury said when they came into his office. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well Sir we have come with an update on the assassins that we brought in," Coulson said slowly.

"Okay what is the update?" Fury asked, wondering why Coulson sounded nervous.

"Sir, the two older ones lied about their ages they are only sixteen and they were all using fake names, their real names are Natasha, Clint and Didyme." Coulson told him.

Fury scowled he knew that they were using fake names but he hadn't guessed that they were lying about their ages, he also had not expected them to come out so soon which lead to his next question how did May and Coulson get them to come out with the truth.

"Why did they tell you this?" Fury asked.

"We are not entirely sure Sir, it could be because they thought that they could trust or because they guessed they would get into more trouble later if they didn't tell us." May suggested.

Fury nodded his acceptance to May's thoughts, "well now comes the question, what do we did with three highly trained assassins all of whom are under age and will not be able to go into the field for the older two, two years and the younger one five years?" Fury asked.

"Sir we have offered to take them in, and look after them. Afterall it isn't like we can put them into the system, they would disappear and we would probably never find them again." May said.

"As well as that we have our fostering license, we might as well put it to good use. Plus Bobbi has been begging for siblings for at least a year now." Coulson added.

Fury considered their words, they were right they could not put them into the system, because he doubted that they would be willing to let themselves be split up and no foster's want to foster teenagers. This way May and Coulson would be able to keep an eye on them and make sure that they don't get into any trouble.

"Okay, that seems like the best course of action at the moment, I will get the paperwork pushed though so that everything is legal with the fostering agency." Fury said.

"Thank you Sir," Coulson said respectfully.

"Sure, tell you what take the rest of the day off and get them settled in, but be back at 8:00am tomorrow." Fury said.

"Yes Sir," May said as she a Coulson left the office to go and find the three assassins.

Fury chuckled to himself as they left the office, they were going to have a fun time, taking on three teenagers at once is a challenge, taking on three teenagers that are trained assassins is borderline crazy.

May and Coulson find the three assassins in Natasha and Didyme's bunk, after knocking they going in all three of them look up curiously.

"You three are going to be coming home with us, Director Fury gave us the rest of the day off to get you settled in at home, so you three are going to need to make up." Coulson told them.

"Thank you," Clint said.

"He's right we really owe you one." Natasha said.

"It's fine really, it was the best option available to us, and you guys are not back kids you just got caught up in the wrong organisation." May said.

"Now, go pack up. I happened to speak to to Bobbi and she is one very excited five year old, she has been wanted siblings for about a year now. So she is probably driving the babysitter up the wall," Coulson explained.

"Okay then, we will get packed up." Didyme said.

Clint nodded and walked out of the room to go and get his things, it took only about five minutes for the assassins to get their things together and meet up back outside Natasha and Didyme's bunk.

"Okay, have you got everything?" Coulson asked.

"Yep, we are all set to go." Natasha told him.

Coulson nodded and led them out of the SHIELD base and to their car, the journey took about half an hour in all, but when Coulson lead them into the house, they were met with a very over excited five year old.

"Daddy, are they really going to be my siblings?" Bobbi asked her father excitedly.

While Coulson attempted to calm his overly excited daughter down, Clint, Natasha and Didyme took in their surroundings and May told the babysitter to take the rest of the day off because they were going to be helping the three teens settle into their new home.

So this is what it is like to have a home and a family Didyme thought to herself as she looked around, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter of Black Widow Uncovered, I am sorry that it took so long to finish this fic. If anyone would disapointed about the ending, then at a later date I might do a sequel to this fic that would be set during the Avengers and have a few flashbacks to their years with the May/Coulson family.**

**But their would have to be enough people asking for it and I will have had to have finished a couple of my other fics before I start a new one. Thanks to all of those readers that have stuck with this story and I hope that you have enjoyed it.**

**Firefly**


End file.
